


Mocking Birds Call at Night

by kindereggos101



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dreams, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ghost Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kid Loki (Marvel), Not Incest, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindereggos101/pseuds/kindereggos101
Summary: PLEASE look at the Achieve Warnings.Mocking Birds in the dead of night can give Gods such a fright.((Loki torments Thor in his dreams))





	Mocking Birds Call at Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the last time, please look at the warnings and tags. This'll get pretty dark.

    Thor was disturbed before his slumber. The constantly calling of birds outside of Stark's' windows caused a major disruption to his mind. 

      "Hey, Thor? Are you alright?" Banner had asked before Thor had slumped to his makeshift chambers. 

      "I will be once I have slumbered and those birds stop their hideous calling." He had missed the confused glances between Banner and Stark. 

    His room was merely one of the compounds guest rooms. His bed was decorated with the extra assortment of pillows and blankets to suffice his larger build. Wearily he slumped to the bed, the birds' calls becoming louder and louder with every step. Their voices so strong yet their presence unseen from the windows. The constant calls caused a pounding headache in the Gods' mind, almost reaching to the point of agony. 

    He collapsed onto the sheets, sleep almost coming like an instinct as soon as he hit the pillow. The Birds had stopped. 

 

    He woke, but not to his chambers. This room was nothing but black. No mattress or pillows to accompany Thors' body on the ground. The ground itself was a chequerboard. The black and white tiles cracks and crumbled except for the ones which Thor himself laid upon. A spotlight graced his presence. 

    He wasn't alone in this room. He sat up to look at the seemingly lifeless body a few metres away from him. 

    Thors' legs were shaking. He stood upon those trembling limbs, and slumped towards the heap of clothing. 

    Black greased hair fallen on the tile. Nimble, pale fingers laid lax on the body's fallen side. A regal, forest green cape shielded the body from Thors' wondering eyes, as well as the face. 

    His legs finally gave out, dropping to his knees beside the fanned black locks. He now noticed his hands were shaking to, as he reached out to grasp the edge of the cape. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't blink. He swore his heart had stopped. 

    Loki laid beneath the cloth. Though his normal porcelain skin looked disgusting to look at. His cheek bones seen as elegant now resembled that of a skeleton, jagged and vile. Those emerald eyes that Thor once saw trickery yet the brother he always loved were stained with blood. Glossy and lifeless. His lips were blue, yet wore his blood like warriors paint. Thor managed to get a glimpse of his neck. Blood trickled from the many cuts that littered his neck, partnered with obsidian bruises. Thor would cry if it wasn't for the slithery voice that echoed around him. 

      "Oh, Dear Bother." The voice was followed by a hollow chuckle. Thor snapped his vision around him, but it was just he and Lokis' corpse. "My, my. You have certainly changed." 

      "Where are you? Show yourself!" Thor was frantically looking around the empty plain now. 

      "But brother, I already have." Thor froze. His gaze shuffled to the corpse in front of him. His breathe was punched from his chest. Lokis' eyes were now bulging, staring at him with a wicked open smile painted with crusted blood. "Miss me brother?"

    Thor watched with open mouth horror, as Lokis body twisted and contorted, writhing at Thors' shuffling feet. His bones crack, blood from his neck spraying out in flows. His tunic once green was now similar to Thors' old cape. 

      "What's wrong _Thor_?" Loki spat. "Aren't you happy to see me?!" Loki gave him his trademark grin. 

      "I-I..." Thor couldn't even think at this point, let alone conjure a sentence. 

      "Oh come now Brother, you haven't seen me in exactly three years, and I don't get so much of a hello?" Loki began to pace around the stunned body of his brother. 

      "Y-You're... You're just an apparition..."

      "Oh Brother, you seem to doubt me." Loki pouted at him, still circling. 

      "I saw you die, you are not real."

      "This is a dream, nothing here is real. You, yourself, aren't real."

    Thor looked down at his hands with deep heavy breathes.

      "If what you are implying is true, then why, after three years do you show yourself to me? Do you know how long I've Mourn---" He was cut off by Loki throwing his head back in laughter. He ducked over, still laughing.

      "You? Mourn me?! Dear Thor you can only mourn things you _love_." Loki covered his mouth and small giggles escaped his pale lips. 

      "I do Love you Loki!" Thor cried. Loki stopped his circling. Arms dropping to the side. 

     "You left my body to drift through the galaxy!"

      "I was getting revenge for you!" Thor repelled. "For what Thanos did to you!"

      "And look how well that went, hm? Half of the universe is gone, and I remain _dead_ and in vain!" Loki jeered at him. The blood slowing from his neck. 

      "And what would you know? You've been dead this entire time, you said so yourself!" 

    Loki began to laugh again, grinning all the same. "But you see brother, I've been watching you this whole time. The birds that drive you crazy. The ants you kill in your pacing, the leaves that fall year round. Only now may I present myself to you, for its taken me years to crawl from the depths of Helas' realm, to find my corpse once more of the opposite side of the cosmos!"

    Thor turned his head in shame, unable to meet the pained eyes of his brother. 

      "Do you love me even when I'm the spawn of one of your many enemies?" Loki asked quietly, peeking above his shoulder. 

      "What do you speak of Loki?"

   Loki snapped his body to face Thor. The blood gone, bruises from his neck now look as though they never existed. But now, his skin was pale blue, a darker blue grazing his skin with markings and runes. Thor met his eyes, and once again couldn't breathe. Eyes, burning ruby red, glowing in the darkness of the wasteland. 

      "THIS!" He screamed. "THIS IS WHAT I MEAN!" He stomped towards his brother. "I am the son of Laufey! I am the heir to Jotunheim! Prince of those you once wished to slay!" Loki watched his brother scuttle away from him on the checker floor. "Where's your love for me now, Thor?! Why don't you mourn for me now?! Am I now too revolting for your affection?!" His screams were raising with every word, coming closer to his sibling. Loki gripped onto Thors' jaw, his black nails piercing the skin. " _This_ , is the face of the man you call _brother_!" Crows broke out from the cracked tiles, encasing the brothers is a swirl of wind and feathers. " _IS THIS WHOM YOU LOVE?!_ " Loki had roared in his face, a chance of saying anything to the God over the deafening calls of the crows around them. Thor was able to see the fangs hidden in the Jotuns' mouth.

      "Loki! This isn't you!" 

      "Why not, _brother_? Who am I then? I am not your brother, I am not king, I am not prince of Jotunheim. I am not Prince of Asgard!" Loki stopped to stare into his brothers' eyes. Thor gave him no response. "Would you prefer I looked like this, if I am to be Jotun?" His brother stepped away from Thors' trembling form. Lokis' body shrank a few centimetres, his robes now too long and dropping to the floor. His blue body completely revealed, but no longer male. His hips had widened, and chest expanded into breasts. Golden chains danced across his hips, chest, legs and shoulders. Jewels as green as his eyes once were rested in the golden chains, staring threateningly into Thors sapphire irises. His black hair now reached his hips, now longer greased but naturally waved. "Is this better for you, Thor? Would you have taken me after slaying my family before my eyes? Make me kneel in their blood? Would you confine me to your chambers, strap me to your bed and keep me there to bare your children?" He spat his words out like venom.

      "No--- Loki I would never---"

      "Buts that what you would've wanted if it was Jane, wouldn't it?" His skin eased into a human tone, hair shortening and dying brown. His faced stretched and contorted until it matched that of Jane, his attire not changing. "Would you love me now, Thor?" Even his voice had changed to hers. 

      "Loki, I---"

      "What use is this body is this if Fandral already enjoyed my previous one?" Lokis' voice had now returned. Hair returning to black and face phasing back to his. His breasts had shrank down to nothing. 

      "Loki, you speak of madness!" Tears were beginning to threat Thors' eyes.

      "Do I, Thor? Have you never wondered why I froze before your friends? Why I submitted to all your commands so quickly? Why I never dared to utter a word to them without your presence?"

      "I just assumed that you didn't enjoy being near them..."

      "Oh but there was a reason behind that. Aren't your curious to see?" Thor wasn't able to reply until the scenery around him crumbled with gold, Lokis' figure gone with the darkness.

    Thor was taken back at the sudden view of Asgard. The sun was set, the golden lights glowing his peoples' streets. He was startled by the noise of a page turning. He turn around, a saw a younger Loki, couldn't have been older then fourteen in human years. His nimble legs were crossed on his forest-green silk sheets, a book clutched happily in his small hands. His room had always been smaller than Thors', though he had fewer objects to hold. All he had was a desk on the opposite side of the room, book cases instead of walls. Thor reckoned his brother had read very book displayed. He caught sight of the title of the book he was reading, 'The End of Jotunheim'. How ironic Thor thought as he saw the glee in the younger Lokis' face. He was content to see his brother like this again, not forcing himself into the throne of other planets, or into bodies that did not suit his own. The only window he had was the large one to the left of his bed, the one which Thor stood in front of. Thor himself had had windows upon every wall of his room, as well as a balcony that towered over Asgard. The floors were a polished umber wood, a rug made from fur that reminded him of Helas' wolf, Fenris, that laid before a grand burning fire. 

    Their silence was interrupted by the golden doors creaking open. Thors old friend, Fandral peeked through the opening. He was at the age of when his beard had started to grow along with his moustache, no older than seventeen for humans. He had clearly just returned from a short sparing session, likely to have been with either Thor or Hogun, his forehead trickling with sweat, his black tunic patched with the same substance. Younger Loki slowly closed his book, and placed it before him. 

      "Can I help you?" Loki had squeaked out. His lips pursed curiously, it wasn't like Thors' friends to visit him without his brother. Fandral, looked around his small room before stalking towards him with a grin. 

      "Just wanted to see what you were doing. We never see you!" He cheered, walking closer to him. Thor could only watch with silence. 

      "That's because you never ask for my presence..." Thor heard Loki mumble. 

      "Shove up!" Fandral said, plopping himself beside the small boy. Loki went to speak, but closed his mouth and did as told. Fandral snatched the book from where Loki once was, and flickered through the pages. "What'cha reading anyway?" Loki flushed in embarrassment, and tried to seize the book away from the older one. However his hand slipped on the silk sheets, and ended up tumbling into Fandrals' lap. 

      "G-Give it back!" His cheeks had flushed to red now, Fandral holding the book above his head for Loki to try and reach. Thor and Loki both stopped. 

    Fandral placed his hand on Lokis' behind, a squeezed. 

      "I don't think I will." Lokis' eyes shook with fear as he starred into Fandrals' mocha irises. 

    Thors' heart pounded when he watched his lifelong best friend push his brother onto his back, the book discarded onto the floor. 

      "W-What do you think you're doing?!" Loki cried, his eyes welling up with tears. Thor tried to move, but found his feet rooted to the floor. His frantically looked at his brother. Lokis' hands sparked with whites and greens, until Fandral shoved them into the mattress. "Unhand me!" 

      "I always thought you were gorgeous, my dear Loki~" Loki cringed into his pillows, then spat into the golden skin of his attacker. Fandral let go of one of Lokis' wrist to swipe the saliva from his cheek. "You will regret that."

    Thor was forced to watch the grotesque display of a man he once trusted strip his young brother of clothes, to violate places only meant for lovers, To penetrate such a young boy for what felt like hours, a boy too young to know what to do or what was going to happen. A boy too young to defend himself. 

    Thor was left in a room with the boy curled up in his blood stained sheets, tears soaking his pillow until there was none left to cry. He was left to shiver through the night as his fire died, along with the one inside him. Thor remembered, this was near the same time Loki seemed to become paler, his hair seeming as if it was never washed, his clothes re-tailored for they became too big, his eyes surrounded with tired bruises, and a limp joined his walk. He had began to avoid spending time with Thor and his Friends. He'd start to attend formal meetings that Thor and the warriors three refused to attend. He had begged Frigga to teach him new spells, charm spells, lock spells, defence spells. Frigga saw nothing strange from this, Loki had always been fond of magic. But now, Thor realised, the spells were because of _him_.

    A night that now burns into Thors' memory, is the night in which Lokis' golden door and been destroyed. The night of Thors' 1,260th birthday. Fandral had became drunken, to the point he was escorted to his chambers. Loki had not joined them long that night. Sif had returned from Fandrals' room, rolling her eyes, saying he told her to return to the party once he'd approached the west wing. Lokis' wing. Only minutes later had a gust of green sparks came from the west wings corridor. Lokis' door was crumbled, with him shaking on his bed. Fandral had been burned lightly on the arm. It was covered by a story that Fandral had mistaken his for his own room, and caused the young prince to panic. 

    Thor felt exhausted. Dropping to his knees in defeat. Guilt had gnawed at his insides until there was nothing left of him. The wooden floors beneath him faded away. His tears ran rapidly down his face until he could no longer see clearly. 

      "Why didn't you help me, brother?" The voice was tear filled, quivering and full of fear. It was small. That of a child. Thor rose from his knelled place, to see his brother. As young as the vision he was forced to watch. His eyes were puffed and red, mirroring with his cheeks. He was stripped of nothing but his wrinkled undershirt and a bare of leggings, both splattered with his own blood.

      "Why didn't you help him, Thor?" Thor turned again, an older Loki stood behind him. His attire matched his younger self, his hair matted and greased. However his eyes held no tears, just empty betrayal. 

      "Loki, if I had known---" 

      "But you knew all along Thor. There was hints for you where ever you stepped. Why, after one night in which your companion disappears for the night, and in the morn your brother is no longer the same, would have seemed unsuspicious to you?" Thor could not answer him with words, but his tears flowed faster. "TELL ME!"

    Thor collapsed once more, unable to speak anything but a sob. 

      "F-Forgive me brother!... I would never let him look at you again... if only I hadn't been so blind! I love you, a-and I let him disgrace you..." 

    Cold, skeletal hands reached to lift Thors' face. 

       "Don't say you love me, for that'll only end in your death."

      "Why do you speak those words?"

      "Because those whom I held in my heart have suffered. I had loved Odin before I found of my heritage, he and I have both payed the price. Frigga was a mother I could never ask more from, and she died protecting the woman you love. And now I have died from my love of you. Don't fall into my curse. Love cannot save you."

    Thor grasped onto those hands that held his wet face. His sobs turned steady as his tears flowed to a stop. 

      "Thor." The man in question snapped his vision to those eyes, that had returned to their glowing emerald green. "Prove to me that love is not a curse bestowed upon me. Prove to me that someone I love will not have to pay with their life."

      "I'll do anything!" Thors' voice was rasped with desperateness. Loki combed his fingers under his brothers' eye with a sigh. 

      "This dream has but a few minutes left until day break. If you awake in the lasting ten minutes in which this ends, you shall find me outside this building, waiting. Fail to arise, and find me waiting on the cliffs edge, and I will fall from a ledge to join my mother and there is no chance of my return. Prove to me that your love for me is dear enough for you to awaken and find me." 

      "I swear it! I shall find you brother! You will not have to see our Queen so soon." 

      "I'll be waiting." Thor searched Lokis' eyes for even just an ounce of trickery or lies. There wasn't even a milligram.

    Loki pressed a soft kiss to the older mans' forehead, before his body began to crumble into green sparks. 

 

    Thors' body was jolted awake, Bruce and Tony sat on his bed. Sweat covered their faces as they looked relieved at the awakening of the God. 

      "Thor! Thank God you'r---"

      "Loki. Where is he?"

    The two scientists looked at each other. 

      "Thor, Loki has been dead for three years..."

      "No. No, no, no, no, no." The God scrambled from his bed, rushing to the window. The sun was beginning to peak over the hills. 

    With heavy breaths, Thor threw himself through the glass, dropping ten feet before sprinting through the woods. There was only half a mile of trees, yet it felt like he was running through all nine realms. He didn't give a care for breathing as his feet slammed onto the soil floor, his heart pounding through his ears. He could see the brink of the forest, overlooking the lake. A figure stood there. His feet bounded faster. 

    He burst out the woodland with sharp, painful breaths. 

      "Loki?..." The figure turned to him, as the sun rose like a halo behind him. 

      "I told you the sun would shine upon us again, brother."


End file.
